


Emily experiments in Exeter

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Estranged from her sister and girlfriend due to her cheating, Emily tries to stay on the straight and narrow while she's at Exeter Uni. But temptation is very hard to resist when you're as highly sexed as a Fitch girl.





	Emily experiments in Exeter

The faint light of another spring Exeter dawn filtered through the thin weave of the dark curtains at the small window opposite. Emily cranked open one eye carefully, squinting even at this feeble glow. She knew without doubt she was going to have a hangover and comedown to rival anything she'd ever had in the past, but at the moment, if she just kept her head.... still... and her eyes half open, she thought she might get a few moments peace before the pain gripped her. 

She started to inch the other eye open, but it felt gummed shut. For a moment, she was puzzled, unsure of why. But then vague memories began to flood back in to fill the cracks in her mind. Oh yeah...fuck...that.

On one side of her, she could feel another body. Bigger than her, naked, male undoubtedly, and judging by the sonorous snores, still deeply asleep. On her other side, a smoother, softer body, pressing against her side. Now she could feel a possessive female hand cupping her breast and a few more vivid images from the night before flashed up inside her head. Right...her too, both of them then....

Now she remembered it all. A club...somewhere in the city centre. Drink...lots of it, mostly bought by hopeful male students mindful of her recently acquired reputation as a wild child, up for most things and most people after plenty of drink and drugs. Oh yeah...drugs too. She recalled two tablets at least. The first was mainly amphetamine because minutes later she seemed to be able to dance and talk shit at the same time, all at 100 mph, for several hours. Then the other blue tab. MDMA probably, judging by the rush of sensuous heat to her groin and the overwhelming urge to fuck anything standing. In any case, the boys who plied her with shots and drugs were shit out of luck last night. Usually, or at least for the past two months, since she'd heard that Katie and Naomi were much more than just flatmates now (Skype revealed a lot more than her texts and phone calls had. Katie was a shit liar). She went for shapelier, more feminine victims The first 6 months at Exeter Uni had been incredibly boring and vanilla flavoured. She'd hung on to the hope that Naomi would forgive her indiscretions with Thomas eventually. She didn't even mind that Katie had followed the blonde to London. She reasoned that at least she would know what was going on up there....who the blonde hooked up with. She knew her sister and the blonde still shagged occasionally, even when they weren't a proper couple, but this was different, Katie sounded guiltier and guiltier whenever they spoke online. It was as if her sister was preparing her for calamity. Which of course, wasn't far from the truth. They'd become an item, a proper couple. It cut like a knife.

It seemed impossible that 'her' Naomi, fond as she had been of her older sister, would start to have stronger feelings for Katie than Emily. After all, Emily and Naomi were supposed to be IT for each other....weren't they? Despite the younger twins foray into heterosexuality with the African boy (and two others, as she occasionally reminded herself with embarrassment) she WAS 95% gay, wasn't she? How was it that now her ex girlfriend (and how that phrase stung) was now the committed, monogamous lesbian, not her?

So she entered a period where literally anything went. She stopped staying in, studying hard and being the bookish geek her sister had always accused her of. The 6 months of self imposed isolation ended abruptly, overnight even. She went from blue stocking seriousness to outright sluttery in 24 hours. Suddenly invitations to student parties she had resisted were accepted with relish. Then, after lots of alcohol and the occasional spliff, she began to use her good looks and curvy body to reel in a succession of willowy female students (and the odd lucky guy). She never went to their rooms and she never invited them to hers. That would smack too much of real emotion. No, it was usually some vertical surface or the occasional back seat of a car. No preamble....after shared hungry looks, she lured them somewhere and slid her hand up a skirt or down a waistband....a cock or a cunt, it was all the same to her. Most times she wasn't bothered if they reciprocated. It was enough to finger fuck some wide eyed experimenter to orgasm or pump a male organ to messy conclusion, then go home to work out her frustration on the purple vibrator she kept in her beside cabinet. She was off relationships, period. Frankly, they sucked.

But last night she had broken her cardinal rule. Never go home with them. It was the girls fault really. Sita, wasn't it? A slim and coffee coloured Indian girl with a beautiful face and curves in all the right places she had spotted after necking the first of the tablets. They'd exchanged glances for a while, the other girl shyly checking Emily out as she danced with careless abandon on the sticky floor, then looking away when she stared back. The black singlet top Emily was wearing outlined her small breasts perfectly and emphasised the fact that she was braless. Her ultra short white skirt revealed an expanse of smooth thigh and the occasional glimpse of skimpy white knickers when she spun on the floor. Emily had noted the blackness of the girls already dark eyes and the nervous licking of the lips as she followed the brunettes movements. She was just about to make her move on the girl when a guy appeared beside the sultry Asian. 

“Fuck” Emily whispered to herself, noting the possessive way the big (West Indian?) guy slung a hand over the small girls shoulder and passed her a bottle of Sol “Thought I was fucking in there for sure” Emily muttered to herself. “Should have fucking known...another pillow princess, tempted by pussy but too fucking scared to let go of the closet door”.

But then she saw the girl talking urgently to the guy and flicking odd glances her way. The big guy smirked as she whispered in his ear and leered knowingly at Emily.

At first she looked away, uninterested. Memories of Thomas still had the capacity to give her shivers. The last thing she wanted was to get pounded by some random stud, while his curious girlfriend watched from a safe distance, probably fingering herself but never getting close enough to actually do anything gay. Nope, she thought, I'll just get another shot...or rather get some hopeful to buy it for me, then choose another willing female victim.

But it didn't work out that way...not at all.

Another shot followed alright, then another. Still the couple watched her from the other side of the dance floor. Then some eager fucker slipped Emily that little blue tab. Within minutes her stomach grew warm and by the time the music went to slow dancing, she found herself between the big guy and his sexy girlfriend. Their bodies pressed against her. The supercharged boost the E gave her libido was undeniable. She responded by pressing back. The bulge in the guys jeans rubbed against her arse, while the soft breasts of his partner pushed against Emilys. A fatal combination.

Later she recalled a brief taxi ride, being felt up a bit by the guy and then cold night air, followed by a few stumbling steps and then the door to the place she was now waking up in.

There was no need for finesse. All of them knew what they were there for. The first sight of his rigid black cock made her whimper. It might have been months, but she still craved what one of those could do to her. The girl hung back at first, kissing her chastely once, but otherwise taking her cue from the man. Emily was in any case being efficiently stripped of her clothing and lowered onto her back on the double bed. 

“Suck this, beautiful” he ordered and Emily smiled at his hopeful expression. He probably thought her flirting with his girlfriend made her unused to anything this shape and size. If he only knew, she thought to herself....some months ago it seemed like her lips were surgically attached to a cock maybe a little smaller than this, but equally thick. She reached out with her pink tongue and circled the head, gripping the base in her small hand. The groan from above her and the answering whimper from the corner told her the audience was right on board with this little demonstration of fellatio.

A few minutes later, the girl Sita was watching with wide eyes, pausing only to strip off her own clothes, revealing a gorgeous dark skinned body, completely smooth and hairless with dark tipped breasts, Emily had by then sucked the guy into complete hardness and was lying on her back, fingering herself slowly while he snapped on a condom. If he wanted to fuck her into oblivion...she was as OK with it as it was possible to be right then.

A few more minutes later, she felt the bed dip beside her as the guy sawed slowly in and out of her, almost deliberately. He was patient, for which she was grateful. She might have got used to Thomas's steady hard fucking, but this guy was even bigger and more muscular. If he'd been less considerate, she might have even more of an ache between her legs next morning than the African boy had given her. Sita was next to them now, watching with eyes dark as pitch, her breathing coming almost as fast as Emily's.

The twin took one hand from the taut arse which was flexing as the guy penetrated her again and again and reached for the girl.

“Kiss me baby” she breathed, looking into the dark eyes beside her.

“I've never actually....I mean....I'm not sure I...” Sita whispered, her tits rising and falling with her accelerated breathing. “I mean I want to...I've always wanted to...but...”

The guy stopped his measured thrusting into Emily for a second and spoke huskily.

“Go on babe...I know you've always wanted to try it with a girl...she's up for it...kiss her?”

Emily groaned deep in her throat as the guy then deepened his thrusts, rotating his hips slightly on the out-stroke. He knew what he was doing. This was no rushed fuck, desperate to cum. He wanted to enjoy her and more importantly, wanted her to enjoy him. Emily hooked her heels over his driving hips and moaned again, deep in her throat.

“Yeah...like that big boy....fuck me with that cock till I scream...then I'll suck the come right out of you”

Sita's eyes widened even further as she heard them talk. She'd gone along with her boyfriends plan. Teasing herself and Emily with those hungry looks in the club had turned her on more than she thought possible. She'd never actually been with a girl before. Tempted...Oh God yes, but more on the level where she would tease him with promises of threesomes till he took her home and....took her. Now though, it was reality and even though the pretty redhead bucking up to receive her boyfriends impressive cock was simply stunning, now that she actually had to act on her fantasies, she was as nervous as a virgin.

“Come on honey” Emily gasped, clinging on to the guys muscled arse as he began to speed up his fucking “I promise...you'll love it”

Sita leaned forward and brushed her lips against Emily's. Immediately, Emily gripped the other girl with a hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. She heard an anguished moan from above as the man watched his girlfriend French kissing the girl he was fucking. Despite his experience, despite his intention to make this last, the sight of them moaning into each others mouths, their naked tits pressed together, forced him to lose it totally. He tried to still his movements, desperate to stop himself coming, but Emily's eager cunt squeezed him repeatedly, her hips keeping up the rapid bucking which totally prevented his attempts to slow down. With a sound which mixed ecstasy with frustration, he cried out, his cock jerked and his balls began to contract. He filled the condom inside Emily again and again with his excitement.

As the guy began to pull out of her, dropping to the side still panting, Emily pulled the girl over her and began to make love to her properly.

It was only minutes later she heard the sound of another wrapper being ripped open as Sita responded to her kisses and delicate fingering of her wet sex, the newly hard guy knelt up behind his girlfriend and pushed easily inside her. Emilys fingers were still circling the dark girls excited clit as she felt the thick shaft push inside past them.

This time he lasted much longer. He fucked the Indian girl steadily, watching with eyes stoned with lust as she kissed the writhing redhead beneath her. He could see their hands busy between the others legs. But eventually he blew again, this time pulling out before he did and fulfilling what Emily thought wryly later was probably a long held fantasy. He knelt beside their bodies as they continued twisting together, still fingering the wetness between their legs. He stripped off his condom just in time to spray their faces with jets of warm cum. Sita stopped kissing Emily long enough to turn her head his way, taking the bulbous head in her mouth as the thick, creamy jets slowed. Emily smirked to herself even as her fingers continued their assault on the dark girl....he probably thought that was a bit weird for her, but considering how many times she'd obediently serviced Thomas like this, a bit of warm cum wasn't going to freak her out. She stretched out her tongue and licked a streak of white fluid from Sita's cheek, hearing both the girl and guy moan at the sight. Then he dropped back onto the bed, exhausted, resting an arm across his eyes as the two girls carried on making out.

Sometime in the night, Emily woke, the ecstasy still simmering in her brain. She opened her eyes and saw the Indian girl watching her sleep. They exchanged a tired smile.

“OK?” Sita said in a tiny whisper.

“Yeah...sure...what about you?” Emily replied 

“I was serious...I've never actually...” Sita said in a low voice “We've talked about it...but I always chickened out before....you know?” she finished.

“So....how did you like it?” Emily smiled “You seemed to like it a whole lot”

“More than I should, probably” the other girl sighed “I think you broke me down there...but...you certainly made me want it again” she grinned ruefully.

“Oh, I don't think I broke you” Emily grinned “And if sleeping beauty there can stay unconscious for another 15 minutes or so...?”

The girls dark eyebrows lifted quizzically.

“How about I teach you some more?” Emily smirked.

She didn't need an answer to that. While the guy snored on his side, facing away from them, she began to show Sita what a girl could do with her tongue. The other girl was a quick learner and, trying hard to be as quiet as possible, they settled into a long and languid side by side 69. Both girls had to stifle their moans as clever little tongues produced equally delicious orgasms.

Emily had gone to sleep wrapped in the other girls arms. Her last thought before dropping off was that things were going to be different for Sita and her boyfriend from now on. Once tasted, forbidden fruit is SO hard to resist. Didn't she know that to her cost? The other girl would certainly want more 'experiments' from now on. With or without her boyfriend.

But now it was morning and the cold light of day brought her thoughts down to earth. She was still on her own, even snug between these two warm bodies. Naomi was far away, sleeping with her sister, who she missed almost as much, both in bed and out.

As she eventually and carefully extricated herself from the two sleeping forms, silently dressing on the other side of the room, she made herself a solemn promise. This new sluttier Emily was OK as far as it went. But it got her no closer to her goal....getting the blonde AND her sister back. New tactics were called for. She needed to see them, to go to London, try to win them back. As she clicked the door closed behind her, she pressed her lips into a determined line. Skyping Katie to arrange a meeting was first...then.... we'd see...we'd see...


End file.
